


Run Boy Run

by UnderwaterPrincess



Series: The Golden Age [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bandit!Gavin, He's kinda nuts ok, M/M, badass!Ryan, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterPrincess/pseuds/UnderwaterPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets saved by a beautiful, terrifying stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Boy Run

**Author's Note:**

> "Run Boy Run" by Woodkid is a fantastic song. 10/10 would recommend.
> 
> Betaless, so sorry for any mistakes!

Gavin's creeper skin cloak flapped behind him as his legs pounded against the ground. His breath was laboured and his arms pumped at his sides. His path was errantic - dodging around trees and slipping through brush - as he stayed ahead of his pursuers.

An arrow pierced the bark of a tree beside him, narrowly missing his head. He squawked, serpentining to try to throw off his pursuer's aim. 

So maybe sneaking into the bandit camp hadn't been his best idea. But he'd been low on food and there were few resources around with the loud vagrants scaring off the wild life and harvesting all the food around.

It hadn't been difficult to get in. Getting out had been the hard part, when he'd tried to put too much food into his bag and it had spilled out, alerting the bandits to his presence. That was when he started running.

He was still doing so, his bag of prized food thumping against his back with each step. But he was getting tired. He could only run for so long. Hoping that he was about to stumble on a proper hiding place, he rounded a particularly large oak tree.

And nearly ran into a mossy stone wall. He stopped dead, hands bracing on the stone to catch himself.

That was it, then. He was trapped. He turned, pressed his back to the mossy wall and took a deep breath, pulling out his bow and his last arrow. He prayed his aim would be true as he lifted the bow, aiming it towards the trees he'd burst through.

For a long moment, everything was still. The birds still chirped and he could hear a distant moo, but nothing rustled in the leaves around him.

And then he heard it - the snap of twigs and an angry shout. They were converging on him. Two of them, it sounded like. He saw a wisp of a dirty man with dark hair a moment before the man was coming at him, waving a huge curved blade that looked like it could slice him in half.

In one easy motion, Gavin let go of the arrow. It seated itself deeply into the man's chest, and then he went down, barely making a sound as he died before the boy.

He heard the other one coming through the thick brush, and he steeled himself. He was out of arrows, out of energy and out of luck. All he had now was a small dagger, which he brought forth shakily. 

The second man emerged from the trees - he was a clumsy bear of a man, with a large frame and a huge gut. He looked angry.

Gavin readied himself.

Before the man even cleared the treeline, he was dragged backwards by unseen hands.

The creeper boy stopped.

There was a scream, and then a wet gurgle, before a man appeared from behind one of the tall oaks. He was not the bear man. He didn't even look like a bandit. He looked more like royalty. His shoulders were broad and strong. He wore a dark cloak over a white shirt and black jacket. Below that was a red and green kilt and black boots.

He was covered in blood.

His white shirt was spotted with blood. His face and hands were covered in it. Even his neat blonde hair was tinged with red. The iron sword in his right hand looked like it’d been dipped in red dye.

The man’s hard blue eyes froze Gavin in his tracks.

He wanted to run. He wanted to yell for help. He wanted to do a lot of things, but all he could do was stare at the man before him. He waited for the man to lift that sword and swing it at him - because surely this maniac would kill him too, now.

To his relief, the man dropped his sword to the ground instead. He began approaching Gavin cautiously, as if he was an injured wild animal. He stepped around the body Gavin had left dead with his last arrow, closing the distance between them quickly.

Gavin didn't move, except to pull the dagger closer to his chest, creating a defensive position as best he could.

The kilted man didn't care. Once he was close enough, he simply pushed the hand away and stepped in closer.

Gavin allowed his hand to drop to the side, keeping a firm grip on the dagger just in case.

The man gently cupped the young man’s face and his thumb slid over the archer’s cheekbone, leaving a trail of fresh blood in its wake.

“Are you alright, little one? They didn’t hurt you?”

“M’fine.” Gavin mumbled in reply. He couldn't meet the man's eyes.

"Did you get what you came for?" He continued, his voice soft and kind.

Gavin nodded, too afraid to say the wrong thing.

"You're a brave boy, but you shouldn't be out here alone. There are people - and things - out here that would love to take you apart." The bloody man flashed a smile that was terrifying as it was beautiful.

"I can take care of myself." Gavin replied, his voice stronger than he felt.

"Maybe you should let someone else do it once in a while." The sultry tone lit something in Gavin's bones, and he shivered.

The blonde man tilted the young boy's head up, and before Gavin could process what was happening, there was a warm mouth covering his own. The other man tasted like salt and bitter blood, but his mouth was soft and his tongue insistent.

He couldn't resist pressing up a little into the kiss.

In return, the man let out a growl that edged on feral. He buried a hand into the creeper boy's messy hair and pulled him tight to his body with the other. It didn't matter to either that there was blood all over them now - staining Gavin's creeper cloak and his nice green shirt.

When the man pulled away, Gavin tried to follow his mouth. He only got a chuckle in return.

Gavin finally met his gaze. He felt energized. The man's eyes were hypnotic, and beautiful. He could melt right into them.

“You should run.” The man whispered.

That pulled Gavin out of the lakes in his eyes.

“You should run before I decide you’re too pretty to let go.”

Gavin stayed rooted to the ground like the oaks that made up the forest.

The bloody man pushed against his chest gently, and he was forced to step back.

“Run, little creeper boy. Run while you still can.”

Gavin turned with one final look back at the man, who gave him an encouraging nod.

He ran.


End file.
